


Welcome Home

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Relationship Discussions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad finds something interesting on his trip to the Nether. He brings it back home and, after a discussion with his partner Skeppy, they come to the decision that they should keep it.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295
Collections: Anonymous





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> I'm back!! This time I offer cute, family fluff!! I'll probably write more centred around this idea because I do like it quite a bit.
> 
> Oh, also, if anyone is interested I've made the decision to share my new twitter. You can find me @kittykissesuwu if you want to.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy <3

Bad wandered through the Nether in search of more quartz ore. It was necessary to make the quartz blocks that made up the beautiful home he shared with his partner. Although the house was large enough for him and his partner, Bad wanted to expand their home a little further.

He remembered to scan his surroundings every now and again; not only on the look out for shiny quartz but mindful of the dangers lurking in the Nether. There was many dangerous things the Nether had to offer, and having been born and raised here Bad was even more respectful of that fact. His homeland was a place filled with beauty and wonder but no less dangerous.

His glowing, white eyes lit up when they landed on a quartz vein. "Nice!"

He had lifted his pick axe and readied himself to start mining when he heard it. At first his mind didn't register what it was - what it meant. His sensitive ears flicked, trying to catch the sound again to see if it was really there or just some strange trick of the imagination.

But then it sounded again, unmistakable. 

Wailing.

It was a piercing sound, stabbing him right to the core. There was a desperation to it that haunted him, and made him want to find and fix whatever was wrong as soon as possible. He had never felt such an instantaneous reaction; it felt like the sound was tugging both his hearts towards it.

Rehooking his pick axe to his belt, Bad turned to find the noise. He moved swiftly, wings boosting his speed and aiding him across deadly drops, as he made his way towards the source of the sound. Attentively, he listened out for other noises, particularly the howling shrieks of ghasts, but he could make out nothing except the ambient noises of the Nether accompanied by the piercing wails.

As he got closer to the sound, he slowed slightly, cautious of the possibility of it being a trap of some sort. He was careful as he drew closer and closer until he leaned over a rocky outcrop to find -

a child.

Or, more accurately, a baby.

The tension in his body drained at realising there was no trap or threat, but he was still on edge at the continued cries of the infant. He looked down at the child; pudgy faced, large watery brown eyes, scraggly brown hair. Their eyes locked, and immediately they were reaching little grabby fists up towards him.

Hearts aching at the sight, Bad carefully reached down and scooped them up, tucking them close to his chest.

"Hello, little one," he greeted softly. Their cries died down to small, sad sniffles as they stared up at him in wonderment. "There's no need to cry, little one. I'm here." He brushed some of their unruly hair back from their face revealing two stubby little horns, and offered them a reassuring smile. "You're safe now," he promised, feeling his hearts soften at the fanged smile that bloomed across the baby's face.

Knowing there was no way he could leave a defenceless baby to the dangers of the Nether, Bad worked on turning his cloak into a makeshift baby carrier. "Let's get you home," he said once he had them situated safely against his chest.

He was slow as he traversed the Nether back to the portal. It was nerve-wracking carrying such precious cargo, and he was hyper aware of every sound and scent around them, wings puffed up in an impressive warning display the entire way back. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the purple glow of the portal ahead. 

Stepping through to the other side, he blinked back the dizziness portal travel always gave him. He looked down at the baby which had started whining at the strange sensation. Purposefully purring, Bad rocked the infant in his arms, watching with soft eyes as the combination eventually soothed them into a nap.

Making his way home from the portal in daylight was less tense than in the Nether but he was still careful. He kept half his attention on the sleeping bundle in his arms and half on any potential threats; as unlikely as they may be.

It was only when he stepped through the doors of the quartz mansion that the tension left his body. His wings folded into his back and his tail swished lazily, and he felt soothed breathing in the combined scent of he and his partner throughout the house.

"Bad, is that you?" Skeppy called from somewhere upstairs.

"Yes, I'm home!" he called back.

He smiled at the sound of footsteps thundering through the hall, and then watched with fond exasperation as Skeppy slid down the banister.

"I missed you!" Skeppy said immediately upon seeing him. His headbox was off, currently nowhere in sight, and so the wide, happy smile on his face was clear to see. "You took forever on that trip! Did you find anything good?" he asked as he padded closer to help Bad with his travel pack and tool belt.

"I missed you too, muffin," Bad replied, tail wagging. His purring grew louder, less voluntary, and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Skeppy's forehead the second he got within range. He delighted in the flustered expression it caused, and nuzzled against his temple. "I did actually find something important," he whispered. A sudden feeling of nervousness overtook him, and he stepped back to look at Skeppy imploringly. "I need you to stay calm about it though, okay, my love?" he said.

Skeppy looked up at him curiously. "Okay," he said slowly. "I'll be calm if you stop being so cryptic about it."

Rather than say it, Bad unwrapped the bundle in his arms to reveal the still slumbering infant.

With bated breath, Bad watched for Skeppy's reaction. The diamond encrusted man's face went through several expressions; confusion, surprise, concern, and more confusion. His deep brown eyes flicked between the child and Bad's face repeatedly.

"Skeppy...?" he prodded warily.

Skeppy moved closer, eyes intent on the sleeping baby. He reached out slowly, nervously, to brush a gentle knuckle against their face.

"Soft," he breathed, entranced, "so soft and small."

Bad's purring intensified, tail wagging faster. He looked down at Skeppy and the infant with impossibly soft eyes. Both his hearts stuttered with love at the display.

"I know," Bad agreed quietly. "They're so cute."

Blinking, Skeppy stepped back and looked at Bad seriously. He sighed heavily. "We don't have anything to take care of a child," he pointed out, "let alone a demon one." He ran a hand through his hair while he hummed in thought. "I honestly don't know if we can do this," he said.

Bad's purring petered off as he subconsciously tightened his grip on the infant. "Skeppy-" he started, voice wavering, before his partner cut him off.

"No, Bad, listen," Skeppy continued, fingers tugging at his hair anxiously, "we never discussed having children but we don't have pets for good reason. Do you not remember what happened back in Invaded? There's a reason we decided not to get anymore when we moved here."

Bad moved forward, using one hand to gently pull Skeppy's fist from his hair. "This is different," Bad said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could.

"How?" Skeppy asked, looking up at him with furrowed brows and pursed lips. "There's no way we could raise a child."

Bad brought Skeppys hand to his lips to place a kiss to it. Against the tanned, diamond studded skin, he murmured, "I believe in us, Skeppy. We can do it."

Shaking his head, Skeppy protested, "I'm not parent material."

"You're great parent material," Bad insisted.

"No, I'm really not." Skeppy looked away with a frown, and then looked back to Bad. It was clear he was anxious and unsure but behind that there was a glimmer of hope. "I'm- Bad, I'm scared," Skeppy admitted.

"Oh, Skeppy," Bad murmured. He used the grip he still had on Skeppy's hand to tug him into a one-armed embrace. "It's okay to be scared," he assured, "I think every potential parent is." He brushed a kiss to Skeppy's temple, and then nuzzled his nose in the spot. "We're a team, love. We can do this if we work together," he said, "and we'll be there for each other every step of the way."

Skeppy pressed his face to Bad's shoulder with a sigh. "But what if we mess up?" he asked in a small voice.

Bad hummed, considering. "Then we fix it," he said simply.

"This is something I want to do,"Bad said honestly. "But it's only something I want to take on if you're by my side on this adventure."

Taking in a deep, steadying breath, Skeppy looked up at Bad with a determined expression. "Let's do it," he said. "Let's raise a baby."

Bad grinned.

He leaned down and kissed his partner sweetly, and chuckled at the dazed look on Skeppy's face when he pulled away. He wrapped his arms tighter around both his partner and their newly adopted child, and felt his purring start up again, vibrating through the three of them it was so strong and pleased. Wrapping his wings around the three of them, he felt his hearts burst with love and affection.

"What's it's name?"

"Skeppy! They're a baby not an 'it'!"

"Okay, well, what's the baby's name?"

"I don't know..."

"We have to call our child something... hm. wait, why are you looking at me like that? You're purring a lot today too."

"You called them our child!"

"Well... they are. Our child, I mean. Now. Bad, stop looking at me like that! You're making me blush!"

"Okay, okay, well, what about the name Sappitus Nappitus?"

"Oh! I actually like that. We can call them Sapnap for short."

"Yeah! Exactly!"

"Welcome to the family Sapnap."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> \--KK


End file.
